Proteins or prolamines, such as zein, have many utilities due to their amphoteric nature. Proteins have been used in a wide variety of applications including in the production of paper coatings, grease-resistant coatings, laminated boards, solid color prints, printing inks, food coatings, and microencapsulants. Prolamines are substantially insoluble in water and in alcohol but are soluble in alcohol-water mixtures.
It is desirable to obtain a protein complex for applications in aqueous environments to utilize the amphoteric characteristics of the protein component.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a water soluble complex containing both a substantially water insoluble protein and a polysaccharide displaying beneficial characteristics of both proteins and polysaccharides.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of a protein complex formed by impregnating or coating a polysaccharide with a substantially water-insoluble protein.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.